


Hickey - Stephen/Frank - Bad Education

by CurlyCarla



Category: Bad Education (UK TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2285586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyCarla/pseuds/CurlyCarla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So hickeys are great...<br/>((I didn't know what to rate this))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hickey - Stephen/Frank - Bad Education

“Come ON Frankie, we’re going to be late!” Stephen fretted, picking up his uniform from where it was discarded the night before. Meanwhile, Frank was laid back on the bed, his modesty covered by a rather small piece of quilt.   
“I’m just enjoying the view.” He said, grinning, letting his eyes conspicuously glide over his boyfriend’s bare legs and chest.   
“You had plenty of time to do that last night. We have half an hour before we have to be at school, now hurry UP!” Stephen walked into the ensuite bathroom to shower.  
Frank let his head fall back against the pillow, sighing softly, before getting out of bed and putting his clothes on. He had just finished tying his tie when Stephen walked out of the bathroom, a towel around his waist. Stephen noticed Frank looking at the towel, a gleam in his eye.   
“Not. Now.” Stephen said firmly, but with a smile on his face as he started to dress. It was only when his trousers were buckled that Frank tore his eyes away, pouting slightly.  
“We had enough time...” he complained. Stephen laughed, and walked over to give him a kiss on the cheek.   
“It’s a Friday today babes. That 2 and a half days all to ourselves.” Stephen winked and picked up his school bag.   
“I’m not going to be able to concentrate at ALL today...” he grumbled, standing up.  
“I’m glad that I’m that much of an influence on you.” Stephen made to walk out of the room, hand extended behind him to take Frank’s. “I’m sure you’ll manage.” He raised Frank’s hand to his mouth and kissed his knuckles before they walked out of Stephen’s house.  
... ... ...  
Frank walked Stephen to class and gave him one last kiss before he left to go to his lessons. Almost as soon as he sat down, his thoughts were filled of Stephen. And, try as he might, he couldn’t keep them clean. Images from the night before filled his brain, how Stephen looked beneath him, how his name sounded when it was moaned in Stephen’s lust filled voice. A dull throbbing drew his attention to a spot just below his collarbone.  
Oh yeah. Forgot about that. He thought, reddening slightly. At least it isn’t on my neck.   
God, Stephen’s hickeys were magic. He definitely knew how to leave his mark. They had discussed hickeys before, like little rules for them. They had both agreed that they had to be below the neck, because of school and parents. They also agreed that they both fucking loved them. They were having a discussion about them, and Stephen said that they were one of his favourite parts of sex, because it shows commitment. At the time, Frank laughed, calling him a sappy romantic, but the next time they were in the bedroom, he left them everywhere.   
Personally, Frank’s favourite part of sex was just the kissing. Or being in a relationship in general. Frank may act like a hard guy in front of people, but it’s really him who’s the sap. In his opinion, any time is a good time for kissing. Good morning kisses, good night kisses, please shut up about musicals kisses...  
Before he knew it, it was the end of the lesson, and it dawned on him that he had basically spent the entire lesson thinking about Stephen in varying states of undress. He mentally shrugged, better that than actual learning. It was a science lesson too, which made the distraction ever better.  
He walked out into the corridor, intentionally walking towards Stephen’s classroom, since they had class together next. He caught him just as he was walking out of the room.   
“How did your first lesson go?” Stephen enquired, smirking mischievously.  
“Didn’t learn a thing. Obviously.” Frank answered, lacing their fingers together. “You?”  
“Couldn’t stop wondering if I would see you walking past the door on your way to “sort something out”.” He winked, squeezing Frank’s hand.  
“Well, thank God it didn’t come to that. I do have self control, y’know.” Frank poked his tongue out, a beautifully childish gesture that made Stephen giggle.   
“Well, looks like we’ll have to try harder tonight then.” He said slyly, looking away from Frank.  
Frank just kissed Stephen’s temple lightly, and whispered “Or at break in the art room. I can get a key.”  
“Break? I’ll only have enough time for a hickey!”  
“Perfect.”


End file.
